Are you brave enough?
by Joki
Summary: Because of that Thor 2 will come out this year and I'm a huge Loki fan, I'm writing a little fanfic about the first movie. I'll tell the story a little different and I'll write out of Lokis Pov (means I'll note all his feelings and thoughts) The story begins at their childhood and ends with the Avenger movie. I'm sorry for my terrible English, btw.
1. Chapter 1

Updatet: 11th june

Beta: MyDarkeGuardianAngel ( u/4489263/)

Hey guys,

this is my little fanfic about the "Thor" Movie. I would be happy if you tell me what you think -

It's the little begin of something more.. Hope you like it c:

* * *

This is the story of two brothers. One , strong, loved by the people. A warrior who would give his life for his land. The pride and joy of both his father and the kingdom.

The other one was younger, more intelligent. He was quieter, dwelling more in his brother's shadow than in the spotlight. He was quiet, keeping secrets, saying little and observing much. He was always the second choice for the throne, his was always the second way. Something that, over time, began to bother him.

The name of the older, loved brother was Thor. The younger brother's name was Loki.

They grew up together, in a great kingdom we humans will never see. A world over the clouds. A world called Asgard. Asgard was ruled by a wise king, his name was all-father Odin. He loved his two sons more than everything.

The story begins in the childhood of the young brothers. Before everything happened which I want to tell you about. Before the war, before everything. Asgard had a large war behind it, and now there was peace between the other worlds.

Doesn't every story begin in peace?

"Give it back, Thor!" Loki shouted, running after his older brother.

"Fight Loki, fight for Asgard!" the older one yelled, running faster. He skidded to a stop in the middle of the throne room, turning to look at Loki. He threw the book that he stole from Loki in a corner and took out the plastic hammer that he always had with him. For emergencies, of course. "Or aren't you brave enough to fight your brother?"

Loki sighed, walked to the corner and took his book. "I guess I'm not." With a sigh, he walked back to the window on which framework he had sat and started to read again.

Thor followed him. "Come on brother, fight me," he pleaded.

Loki ignored him. He was far away in the words of his book. The best adventures, he always thought, you can live while reading a book.

Thor sighed loudly and ran away. "I'll play alone if you're too afraid," he shouted back.

Loki smiled a little and closed his book. Then he stood up, laid the book down on the framework and took his plastic rod. He ran after his brother and shouted: "Who's afraid?"

Thor laughed gleefully. "You're still the scared one." He quickly turned and ran down the stairs.

Loki followed him, shoes clapping loudly on the stone pavement. "Oh yeah? Well you're the one who's running away!"

They left the stairs and passed a long hallway. It was dark and Loki knew that it would end at the armory. He sighed a little. His Dad hated it if they played fighting there. He said that they would break something. The things in the armory were Antiques from the great war against the frost giants. But, as children are prone to do, the two boys disregarded the rules their father had lain down, and ran down the dark hall into the armory. Loki followed Thor, albeit a bit apprehensively.

"Hey, go away from there. You know what father thinks about playing in the armory!" Loki whispered, looking around nervously.

Thor just laughed, not turning around.

"He knows," A familiar voice rumbled from behind them. Loki turned around and saw his father. Thor turned around too and walked next to his brother.

"We didn't touch anything!" the both said at the same time. Odin laughed and walked to the blue box.

"This is the most important thing in Asgard. We have to take care of it. If we would break it, the peace would be destroyed. Do you understand this?" The boys nodded solemnly. "We can't keep the peace forever. The day will come when one of you will have to defend that peace."

Loki looked up at his father. "Do the frost giants still live?"

His brother began to punch the air, acting tough. He didn't wait for his father's answer. "When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all." He looked up to his father with wide eyes. "Just as you did, father."

The all-father nodded. "A wise king never seeks out war." He looked from Thor to Loki. "But he must always be ready for it."

He walked away from the Box, out of the armory. The boys walked next to him, Loki right and Thor left, both took one of his father's hands.

"I'm ready, father." Thor said with a proud smile.

"So am I." Loki added.

"Only one of you can ascend to the throne." He smiled at his sons. "But both of you were born to be kings" They laughed and walked the hallway together. They climbed the stairs together, still holding hands. "I'm so proud of you two. You'll do amazing things when you're older."

"I promise we will, father." Thor said with a huge smile. Loki nodded.

"I'm sure you will." Odin smiled and left his sons.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta: MyDarkeGuardianAngel ( u/4489263/)

Hey guys,

here's the next chapter, it's a bit longer than the first one..

Tell me what you think - hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 2

Loki stood on the huge platform of the Asgardigan palace, the highest place in all Asgard. It was a cold night and Loki looked at the stars. He couldn't sleep. And if he slept, he had nightmares. When he woke up after one, he couldn't remember anything. He sighed a little and looked around Asgard. Some day, he or his brother would rule this wonderful kingdom. Odin always said that they were both born to be kings. But this was not true. Everyone in Asgard knew who would become king. Thor was born to be the king. He was stronger and more loved than Loki and everyone knew that. Deep in his heart Loki was sad and angry at the same time about that but he didn't say anything. He acted like the good brother, the good son, the one he wanted to be. But he couldn't hold this facade forever, he knew that.

Loki sighed and looked back to the stars. How many stars could there be? Maybe a thousand? No, he thought, more. For a little moment, looking up at those stars, he forgot all his worries, but they were too quickly back.  
He walked back inside, lay down in his bed and tried to sleep again.

"Loki, wake up!" Thor jumped up and down on his brother's bed. "Why do you always sleep so long?" Loki opened his eyes slowly and looked around in confusion.

When Thor saw that Loki was awake he stopped jumping and sat down on the bed.

"Did you sleep well, brother?" he asked with a smile.

Loki looked at Thor, unsure what to tell him, then nodded slowly. He ignored the fact that this wasn't true. On the plus side, he that didn't dream about terrible things. The bad? He slept 3 hours in all. Loki tried not to yawn. He was too tired to be angry at Thor for waking him up yet again. He just stood up and put some clothes on.

Thor ran to their parents' bedroom to wake them up, just like every morning. Mostly he laid down in their bed till Loki came up to them. Loki walked to his parents bedroom, too. Thor laid between his mother and his father with a huge smile on the face. They laughed about something but when their younger son entered the room, the King and the Queen suddenly stopped. Loki sat down on the great chair near the fireplace.

"Good morning, my son. Did you sleep well?" Odin asked, standing up.

Loki stared at the ground and nodded. "Yes father."

Their mother stood up too. "Are you hungry? I'm sure you are." She asked kindly.

"Like a bear!" Thor shouted. He ran over to Loki, grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him away. "Put on some clothes, we'll meet you in the parlor!"

The day passed like every other day of Loki's life till then. They breakfasted, many Asgardigans came with their problems to Odin so he had no time for his sons. Their mother tidied up the house and spent some time with her friends, like she always did. Thor's friends visited him until dinner so Loki was alone the whole day. He drew a little, then sat down in front of the fire place and stared in the flames.

In the evening, when every member of his family was back, the guests had left and Thor wanted to play with him, Loki was too tired to move. He sat on a great chair in the parlor and read his book. On cue, Thor ran headlong into the room, clutching his plastic hammer, just like the day before. Before he could say anything, Loki said quietly, "Can you please be quiet? I want to finish this chapter today."

Thor was disappointed. "But I thought we could play fighting now!"

"I'm really tired, Thor." Loki said without looking up. If his brother just came to him because his friends had to go home, he didn't want to play with him. And he was tired. Loki yawned.

Thor walked out of the room with a depressed, "Okay".

Loki felt like the older brother, the one who always thought he was too old to play with the little one, but in actuality Thor was 2 years older. He laughed a little.

Some minutes later, some servants began to cover the table for the dinner. It was really loud, so Loki closed his book and walked into his bedroom with it. Thor's room was next door and he could hear Odin and Thor playing fighting. He lay down his book on the little table next to his bed. Then he walked into the kitchen to help his mother.

After the dinner and a bath, Loki lay down on his bed and tried to sleep. He stared at his ceiling. His brother had a whole night sky drawn on there, which glowed in the dark. Loki's ceiling was as dark as the rest of his room. Maybe because he couldn't sleep if it was too bright. He stood up and took his book with him. The fire in the parlor was still burning, so he had enough light to read. Odin had given him this book as a gift for his birthday. He said that it came from the Earth, and it was really difficult to bring it to Asgard. The book was called "The wizard of oz". Loki had been really proud of it till Thors birthday came. On _Thor's_ 10th birthday, Odin signed up his son in a fighting school. Loki didn't like fighting that much, but he was a little offended... and a little jealous too.

Thor was the firstborn, he had to accept that. Of course it hurt that his parents seemed to like Thor more. But what could he do about it? He couldn't go to them and cry that he wanted as much love as Thor got. He really should stop thinking about that. It hurt. Loki closed his book and stared at the flames of the fireplace. The mesmerising flicker of the flames and gentle warmth of the palace lulled him to sleep.

Thor woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. It was dark around him, he couldn't see anything. But he heard something. A scream. He was pretty sure that it was Loki's voice. Maybe he had had some of his nightmares again. Thor stood up quickly and ran into his brother's room. When he noticed that it was empty he followed the second scream. It came out of the parlor. What was Loki doing there at this time? Thor opened the door with a loud slam and ran to his brother.

Loki sat in his favourite chair, in front of the low burning fire. His hair and his face were wet, he was sweating buckets. He whispered quietly, so low Thor couldn't hear what Loki was saying. Loki tossed, then shouted again.

"No!" He rolled around in the chair.

Thor grabbed Loki's shoulders and shook him softly. "Loki, wake up, everything is okay."

"WAR, IT'S WAR!" Loki screamed. His voice was rough, and Thor could hear true panic in it.

"Loki you're at home! You're okay." Thor said loudly, shaking him more.

"People died! No! They're my people! Don't hurt them, don't!" With a shout, Loki suddenly opened his eyes. But he was still dreaming, Thor could see that.

With a frown, Thor slapped Loki hard. "WAKE UP, LOKI!"

Loki blinked quickly. He placed a hand on his throbbing cheek and stared at his brother. "Ouch Thor, what was that?"

Before Thor could answer, their parents ran into the room. "What happened, why did you scream?" Frigga asked Loki.

He looked up at them, confused. "I screamed?"

Thor looked at his brother. "Yes, you screamed something about War."

"I...I can't remember anything." He had a terrible head ache. "War?"

Odin sighed. "You should go in your room and sleep."

Loki nodded. "Yes father. Sorry for waking you up." He took his book and walked past them into his bedroom.

"Sometimes I don't understand him." he heard his mother saying before leaving the parlor.

He shook his head. "No you don't want to understand me." he whispered. "You think that I'm acting, that I'm joking. But I'm not." He opened the door of his room and slammed it hard behind him.

He had laid down on the bed and began to read again (because he was sure that he couldn't sleep) when Thor came into the room and sat down on his bed.

"Couldn't sleep, little brother?" He asked, grinning, but Loki didn't look up. "Are you mad at me?" Thor asked after a little while. Loki ignored him. He was too tired to discuss with his brother or talk with him about the nightmare he couldn't remember. He just felt a deep shock, like always when he woke up after a nightmare. "So you are mad?"

Loki sighed. He never gave up. "No I'm not mad at you." Loki answered.

Thor smiled. "Are you sure?" Loki nodded and Thor smiled a little brighter. Then he yawned. "Tomorrow we'll do something really nice together." He said. He then stood up and left the room.

Loki sighed before closing his book and laid it down on the table. "I'm sure we won't." He turned off the little lamp which stood next to his bed and felt asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


End file.
